Fragmentation
by Arkanin3
Summary: Frisk always felt the necessity to save Asriel; it was something that she felt like she needed to do, but when the opportunity is given, it doesn't necessarily means things will turn out as you expected. English translation of my Undertale fan fiction. Female Frisk. HUGE thanks to Alicia-Malice for the cover art ;)
1. Questions

_Okay, so. This is the translation of my fan fiction, I mainly do this because I know that there's a much wider public on the English community, I hope you like the story, since this is an idea that has been done many times but, I think it's potential is being wasted, and I would like to try a different approach to this._

 _Frisk saving Asriel? Hell yeah! To fund a peace & love utopia and to live happily ever after right after that? Uh... Not quite._

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Frisk is a peculiar human, having a power like the power ''load'' herself at specific points can lead to a lot of events, she knows this firsthand, of course, she is not the only one; Flowey it is also bearer of that ability, it was thanks to the DETERMINATION injected into the flower that Asriel could acquire that ability.

However this allowed rise to certain disturbing questions, like why the other humans also endowed with DETERMINATION had not possessed this ability? Or even Chara; after their failed plan with Asriel, they could have loaded their SAVE Point and try again, right?

Of all the resets that Frisk lived on her own, she began to generate questions with many alternatives and no one seemed to have a very convincing answer. Did the humans before her had no SAVE Points? They did not find them? Did Chara even had them? Did they know what they were? The humans were dead, Chara was dead as well. Why? They gave up? Did they not made SAVE Points? All these questions had no clear answer to them, and that does not help.

However there is one question that stood out from the others, Asriel ... Why was he the only one who she could not save? She could do that with everyone except with him, and that never left her at peace, she really felt that I would do anything necessary to give that kid a second chance as it should.

She was not someone characterized precisely for giving up easily, the mere concept was absent in her head, something that is not always good, and that was what led her to do things that were not the most appropriate, after her first game, she thought everything would be absolutely perfect, but that thought was far from what it actually was. She felt that something was not quite right ...?

No, It was more of a feeling that told her she didn't do everything she could do.

In a poker of games she made some changes in her methods, from misbehaving on purpose, to kill ... Whoever it was necessary.

This led her to realize that there was certain glitches on the timelines, things out of place; from monsters out of place, repetitions and a little more noticeable changes to what was her first game, she by all means tried, could never lead herself to kill ALL of the killable monsters, something always bothered her, well, besides the fact of progressively become a serial killer, there was something from the beginning of the first game that bothered her, something that made her feel to be compelled to kill, or that's what she wanted believe; she could stop whenever she wanted, reset everything and nothing would have happened, but that presence never left her and, as if it were a reminder of what she did, every time came back stronger.

So she stopped when she faced Sans in her seventeenth run. She never felt worse than at that moment, seeing what she did in for the sake of experimentation, to '' see what happens '' that's why even if Sans killed her, that did not hurt as much as realizing that what she did was in vain and did not help. And worse; revealed the monster inside her, and the murderous side of her DETERMINATION.

Frisk restarted as usual and decided it was better to try something she had seen or rather, had heard that worked before; fusing her soul with Asriel, after 13 games of doing the same with the hope of saving the boy, what she had achieved was to know little by little until she become attached to the little caprine; from talking in the time he had left to make small games and share experiences, all of that, led her to develop an attachment to small Asriel, the real Asriel Dreemur and extra reason on her insistence to save him. For good.

This reset was like the first, all events unfolding in the same way to get that reward she craved, only this time she did have a plan that had to work, her DETERMINATION never been so great and this time there would be no bittersweet feeling on this run.

Seeing Flowey again and get him riled up after not falling into his trap, Flowey tried unsuccessfully to corner her, only for Toriel to come and rescue her.

She did everything methodically to make sure everything develops perfectly, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Monster Kid, Alphys and Asgore, every monster that she knew and gave her something else than company on her journey, she felt like she was finally part of a family, and that certainly filled her with DETERMINATION.

After meeting with Asriel again, and after their consolation ritual in the emptiness of the barrier, she made sure to let know Asriel that she forgave him and she was there for him. In the last of her pre pseudo-genocidal routes, she decided not to forgive him; Big mistake, that was a very bitter pill to swallow, not forgive him and not console him, she could not see it again in Chara's flower bed, she immediately regretted it.

By not forgiving him, she could see how he felt so guilty, so sad, so lonely and so hopeless. That was something Frisk was regretted for a long time, because the only thing he needed was someone to support him, to tell him to hold no more grudges against anybody, and there she was, and denied him that for the sake of experimentation. Perhaps with Sans she felt more regret, but with that experience, Frisk felt pain like never before.

Not this time, never again she would abandon him.

when their time ran out Frisk knew where to find him. After giving a good scare to her friends friends for the fourteenth time Frisk departed to Chara's flower bed, along the way she had time to think about the situation, She wanted to do this? Of course. Was it the right thing? In her mind, of course. Will he agree? She has her methods.

Seeing Asriel again filled Frisk with both relief and gratitude, she went to him, hugged him, and cried, cried like never before, just how could she allowed herself to hurt someone like that, to deny something that he had not to ask in the first place, to apologize, in her eyes all was forgiven, she felt calm.

Meanwhile, Asriel did not know how to react to such a display of spontaneous emotions, not just those of Frisk, his interior was also a roller coaster of emotions.

 _Why is she crying? How did she know I'd be here? I don't want to hurt her even more, Is it something I did?_ Asriel proceeded to take a mental slap by that last thought. _Of course it's something I did, idiot, I tried to kill her... Thrice! for God's sake! ... And it was not the only one..._

When Frisk finally ended her emotional release, she proceeded to hear Asriel, every word, absolutely every single word, every sentence, she put all the attention in the world to it, until those eight nefarious words were finally spoken.

''Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?''

It was always a stab hearing those words, it was like an immovable wall of truth and reality stopped a perfect ending for all, but this time she was ready for that.

''In fact ... there's one thing I have do, something... I need to do'' Frisk channeled her soul on with her hands behind her back and slowly moved her left hand forward.

Asriel did not have to ask to know what Frisk was up: at first he just stood watching the soul in shock, his mind trying to process what Frisk was implying; he could finally regain his composure and he could only think of something that maybe both of them were thinking.

 _Has she lost her mind? Does she really expect me to accept her soul just like that? Will it even work? As far as I know I still have no soul._ To Asriel the world had just broken, up is down, left is right and everything happens at the same time and yet never happened, all those thoughts in his head were product of Frisk holding her soul with the intention of giving it to him.

''I know what you're thinking, well, besides 'Have you lost your mind?' or something like that'' Frisk said in a soft, calm voice.

''Really? Well, I mean yeah. I'm thinking you lost your head but, the second? '' Said Asriel waiting for an answer, since not even himself knew what to think.

''Yes I know. You're wondering, Why? Isn't it? '' Frisk said confidently.

Asriel did not answer, but that managed to calm him down a bit, it was a question that could decide the fate of both, Asriel simply nodded.

''I didn't think much about it honestly, you were the one who made me see it '' Frisk said while she gradually collected memories '' Every time I made a reset, trying to save everyone, and always seeing you were out of my reach, I tried many alternatives, to see if anything eluded me or if I had overlooked something, but it was never enough, I never got a proper end with you as it should be''

''As it should be? What does that mean? This is how it should be, I deserve this. My naivety was what led me to this and then only by my whims products of boredom, made me do horrible things to my loved ones. I do not deserve your soul'' Asriel said in a sad tone and almost wanting Frisk gone ... Almost.

Asriel's words far from discouraging Frisk only gave her motivation. ''Maybe, but you did not noticed that you did those actions without all your faculties''

''What are you saying? I was perfectly aware and conscious as Flowey, you know that''

''Asriel, please don't... You know it was not fair, it was not fair for anyone''

''How it was not? please let me know…'' Asriel said the verge of tears and falling to his knees.

''You were missing something,''' said Frisk, Asriel looked at her again ''I could see it, that spark, the kind and gentle kid I see now. When you said, 'I've been empty for so long'; you were trying to feel something, and you couldn't, that's not fair, and that wasn't the you that I see here and now, you know perfectly well that you would not do any of those horrible things now. I am aware that what you did was not right, but also it was not _you_ who did those things. ''

''You're NOT Flowey! You're Asriel! Asriel Dreemur, and now I'm seeing it, the true Asriel, the one that I, Mom and Dad love and miss, that you who broke the barrier, more times than anyone would have done, that you, who deserves a second chance as it should be! That you who, even after everything he's been through, can still smile seeing that he did the right thing regardless of the cost of his own existence, that you for which I am willing to give my soul, if anyone deserves forgiveness, it's you …'' Frisk said with all the DETERMINATION in the world.

''You're good, noble, and kind Asriel, Why the only one who does not see it, is you? It hurts me to see you like this, that's why I'm willing to give you all my being, that my reason to give you my soul; you are... you deserve it more than anyone... ''

Asriel was speechless, not only because he did not know what to say, but also for the gigantic train of emotions that hit him, he just couldn't understand; after all he had done, how someone trusted and believed in him like that? It was too much for him, he could only embrace Frisk stronger than ever and cry, and boy did he cried, he did not deserved Frisk, someone so full of kindness was out of every meritoriousness to him, and yet there she was, her soul still on her hand, to allow him to continue their journey. Together.

''Frisk, I ... I, oh God, thank you! I do not deserve you, how? How can you be so good, so gentle, so kind? Frisk, words fail me to tell you how special you are. '' Asriel said, still in tears. It was moving beyond words, seeing that someone was willing to sacrifice for him, he now saw it was for him, because Frisk cared about his welfare and happiness, she was perfect.

''Well ... what do you say?'' Frisk said with a wide, sincere smile, even with tears in her eyes.

''You know the answer is yes, Frisk'' Asriel said, regaining his composure and still touched by the kindness of Frisk.

Frisk felt her world explode in happiness, she finally had succeeded, after not to giving up and to use all her determination, she managed to save and preserve the true Asriel Dreemur.

''Thank you, Frisk, I swear ... While we live, I will make this worthwhile'' Asriel said full of security.

''There is no shame in this, Asriel, this is glory for everyone. Thank you for accepting this'' she said with nothing but happiness in her eyes.

Asriel was moved beyond words, Frisk was magnificent.

Frisk gave her soul to Asriel and he slowly proceeded to absorb it, but something happened ... The soul broke in half.

Asriel watched with pure horror as the soul split in two, before another second could pass. Asriel desperately clung to a half of the soul, causing him to lost consciousness and that the other half stopped at Frisk. Knocking her out immediately after.

Asriel suddenly woke up, after that, he noticed that he was still a goat and not a flower, then he proceeded to inspect his soul, white with a red glow in the center. He then immediately turned and saw Frisk motionless by his side and half her soul floating above her chest.

Asriel made sure that her heart was beating; after confirming it, he took Frisk's body and then stood up in search of his father's castle since he assumed that at least he could find his father there.

''Frisk, you'll get out of this, I promise'' Asriel said as he marched towards the unknown.

He was determined to give what Frisk rightfully deserved, now more than ever, he was going to be there for her.

* * *

 _Ok, first off, as you may have noticed, this is my first **own** fan fiction and it will be for Undertale's beautiful community, I feel pretty satisfied as how this chapter turned out and how the things will develop later on, it is expected to find errors or that sometimes the dialogue feels badly spaced, but, heck you gotta start somewhere._

 _I would really appreciate Reviews and such to see how you guys like this._

 _And thank you, reader, for taking the time to read my work ;)_

 ** _~Arca9_**


	2. Exploration

_Well here's chapter two of the fic, before anything I would like to send a big thanks to everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! With that out of the way._

 _Here's chapter 2, Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Frisk awoke in a vacuum; not a good sign, firstly because she has never been there, and secondly because she felt and witnessed her soul splitting in two, fusing with her and Asriel. Things did not turned out quite as she thought, again, it's not like that Frisk had plotted a master plan in which she detailed how she wanted to do the soul-merging process with Asriel, she let her thoughts and feelings flow in her speech and Asriel accepted the offer, quite simple in theory, isn't it?

 _But ultimately, too easy and too perfect to be true, huh?_ Frisk thought.

''You said it, partner'' Frisk shivered as never before, as she turned to see her left.

That's when she saw it.

''Chara'' Frisk said between a serious and fearful expression. ''I guess you were the one who caused this''

''Ding! Fast deducing!'' Chara said mockingly.

Frisk had to be very careful at this point, one move on false or a word out of place, could mean the end of everything, but something seemed off; Chara looked more like improvising the situation, Chara did not seem like they had planned _this_ , and apparently in this place, wherever it was, neither was in control, one hundred percent neutral territory.

''You are not in control here, are you?'' Frisk inquired

''Neither are you, girl''

''So you're not, heh, that's definitely a plus'' Frisk said in an ironic tone.

''Oh yeah! Who cares anyway?! Why does it matter? Megalomania or psychopathy? I also wouldn't think much in choosing the boss if that were the case'' Chara said sarcastically.

Frisk did not showed it, but that comment hurt her, she knew Chara had seen what she did, after all, the more she killed, the more LV Chara won and that made them part of her, according to Chara, they were always part of her since she fell into the underground, she simply didn't accept it, but it was another nagging feeling in tail of a very long line.

''You're not quite the right person to say that, don't you think?''

 _That's it._ Chara thought, antagonize is one thing, but playing innocent?

''Ha, haha, _HAHAHAHA!_ Oh yeah, forgive miss pacifist, the same that killed those who considered her their best friend just to see what happened, thrice, huh?''

Frisk did not replied

''You must to think I'm a bad, _very very_ bad person, and I'll never tell you why because I'm just that bad, right? '' Chara said in a sarcastic tone. ''To answer your question properly, yes, I caused this, who else could have been?''

Frisk was frustrated, _It's like they don't care about this at all..._

''And why should I care huh? Either way no one is in control here, everything depends on how Asriel manages the situation''

''Asriel! Is he OK?'' Frisk asked with some panic.

''He's wonderful, you should see him carrying you bridal style, how cute, he actually thinks you're a good person'' Chara said smiling.

''Will you stop that? This is serious, we both can die and everything you do is being a nuisance that doesn't help, Why did you do that?! Why you divided my soul? Everything you do is cause death, pain and misery! '' Frisk cried tired of Chara's nonsense.

''Now you want me to stop? You're the one who brought me back, and now I suddenly took the antagonistic role, Please!'' Chara said.

''You made me kill them all! I can't believe I did not realized that until Sans had to put an end to your madness''

''Made you? Me? Hah, you're incredible, I was playing with you at first calling you a bad person but you're doing a disturbingly convincing attempt to make me believe that that's true'' Chara said in disbelief of Frisk's hypocrisy.

''You were the one who decided to start killing everyone with no reason, to see what happened, you were the one who let me come back here and almost take control of this timeline, you proved to be the one capable of giving everyone their happy ending and then change the strings and kill them all to see what happened. Or are you also going to deny that? ''

To this point Frisk knew she had done many things wrong, but she always believed, or wanted to believe ... that something forced her to do it; she never wanted to accept that what she did was because she wanted to. ''I... I didn't wanted to... you made me''

''Wow, wow, wow. Stop there Blamey McFingerpoint, I already explained that _you_ clearly were the one who gave _me_ the power because your actions; Still, thank you for all the EXP and LOVE, it made me big and strong!'' Chara said reaffirming their point ''But beyond that, let me be honest and ask you ... What did you think it was going to happen by killing everyone?'' Chara asked mockingly Frisk '' _Oops, sorry, I killed every soul who crossed my path without any apparent reason beyond mere morbid curiosity, but it's not my fault, right?_ ''

''You took the decision to kill and kill and kill, to fill an arbitrary victim body count. You took the decision to increase your EXP and LV and that can only be done by killing. You can't commit genocide by accident! And in the end you proved that after all, down here it is indeed, kill or be killed ''

Frisk could not say anything, she just fell silent after accepting the obvious truth. Many times she had wondered why kill the monsters who did nothing to her, what was she trying to accomplish? Eventually, she ended up plunging into a very deep pit of guilt which she would not escape soon.

''Well, that was quite a long guilt-trip, huh? Anyways... I can not answer the question for the division of your soul... Mainly because I do not have an answer, for that question course, because heh, don't worry, we are not going to ''die'' anytime soon'' Chara said somewhat resigned.

''Wait, what? How's that? you told me that you are the the cause of why I'm here, and now you're expecting me to believe that you 'do not have an answer' that's not something very believable. And what do you mean with 'we are not going to '' die '' anytime soon'? How can you be so sure about that?''

''I know it was me who broke your soul because I am part of you, and my DETERMINATION was the cause of the division of your soul, in theory that should have killed you, but since Asriel was there and took one half, he saved you both'' Chara said remembering what happened ''That's the only reason why you're alive, and he's not a flower ''

Frisk was quite surprised, she realized that was why she had not died, that thought made her feel a little more eased with the situation, knowing that Asriel was well and was helping her, she also realized that while Asriel lives, she will too, but she still needed to wake up ''How long am I going to be here?''

''Do I look like I know? I don't have more understanding of the situation than you, well, maybe a little, but not enough to answer that question'' Chara said

''... So now... here we wait? '' Asked Frisk.

''Yeah, it seems''

* * *

Things did not look good for Asriel, he was also busy trying to figure out what really happened.

He was also very confused by the current situation, besides the fact of taking half of the soul of Frisk had saved them both wasn't confusing enough; Was it even possible to absorb half soul? Why his soul had that white outlining? ¿Frisk was aware of this? Did she knew this would happen? Those were questions that could not be answered, and each with fewer options than the previous, but what was certain is that he had to find a way to bring back Frisk.

Asriel was able to feel emotions again, so he began to unwrap them gradually. He felt desire to see his parents again, something that filled him with joy inside, it was a very nice feeling after being empty for so long, then he thought about what to say to them, to explain that he is alive, or how to tell everyone that Frisk was in a possible Coma, how would they react to it?

Asriel was beginning to question if it really was worth to have accepted Frisk's offer. _There will be time for that later, I have to find help._ Asriel proceeded to make his way through the snowy road outside the ruins, as he advanced, he noticed everything was quiet, deadly quiet, a few meters away he finally saw someone, a dog wearing a sweater near a sentry post with a lot of heads and other scattered snowdog parts.

The dog turned and realized the monster carrying the human's body.

''Kid, what happened to the human?''

Asriel started getting a little nervous ''It's a long story…''

The dog looked doubtful ''I doubt it, three hours ago she went through here perfectly''

 _Three hours, huh_? _it is not much, but someone should already be looking for her._

Asriel decided to use that on his favor ''Where did she come from when she passed through here, sir?'' Asked Asriel

''From Snowdin, I guess'' the canid answered.

''Okay, Thank you sir!'' Replied Asriel.

''Be careful boy, some may not take well that you're carrying the Underground's savior in that state'' said the dog.

Asriel was worried about that, he needed to get help as soon as possible, mainly because the canid was absolutely correct, it would be particularly suspicious and extremely dangerous to carry Frisk in that state, he had to find a way to avoid all the monsters he could, which would not be very difficult since it is not like there were many to avoid in the first place.

Asriel advanced further, and after crossing the bridge ran into a sign that reads 'Welcome to Snowdin'. That was a good sign, upon entering, he could see that the place was not so deserted and maybe he could rest a little as his legs had a limit, a limit about to be reached. Asriel went to a store and saw a purple bunny attending the store.

''Hello!'' Asriel said hello to the owner.

The bunny could notice the fainted human and asked the obvious ''What happened to Frisk?'''

Asriel sighed ''I... don't know'' he lied, ''I found her like this outside of the ruins, and I got worried, you think you can help me find a place to rest? I'm dead''

''You must be, if you carried her from there to here, and you did good kid, if you want you can stay in the hotel next door, I'll walk you in''' the bunny smiling.

''Oh, I don't think I can pay for that'' Asriel said.

''Oh, don't worry! my sister runs the place; besides, if I'm not wrong Frisk has already been there a couple of times ... and I think she wasn't even charged'' said the bunny

Asriel felt that finally got some luck on his side, that might be a good thing ''Thank you!''

After getting a room, Asriel carefully laid Frisk down on the bed and proceeded to sit on chair of a nearby desk, he looked at Frisk and that gave him some calm, even in the unconscious state she was, she looked so peaceful and quiet, that made him draw a smile on his face.

Asriel still was not exactly relieved by it, he had many things in mind and very few answers and solutions for them, the only thing that was fairly hopeful was that, eventually, someone would come to look for Frisk, if they weren't already doing so.

Asriel looked at the clock on the wall, he deduced they had spent about 2 hours since the dog near Snowdin told him that Frisk passed around there three hours ago. _Someone should be looking for her already._ Asriel thought.

And with a disturbingly perfect timing, something began to ring in Frisk's pocket. Asriel took her cell phone and pressed the button to answer the call ''Hello?''

In response, he received a voice with a worried, _very worried tone_ , however that voice, it was a voice he had not heard long ago, and a voice that hit him with a train of emotions almost as powerful as the one that hit him before Frisk tried to give him her soul.

 _Golly._

''Who are you? Where is Frisk?... Hello?...'' Those words made Asriel out of his trance and with the little composure he had left, he managed to answer.

''Yes, hello?'' Asriel said.

'' ... Hello'' The voice now sounded more gentle and soft as if she knew about his stress ''Emm .. Are you with Frisk?'' Said Toriel's voice.

''Uh ... Uh, yeah ... yeah, yeah, I'm with her, yes'' Asriel said.

''Oh! Thank goodness! Would you tell me where, sweetheart?'' Toriel softly replied.

''Um, Sno-Snowed Inn Hotel... Co-come quick please''

''Do not worry, we are on our way'' Toriel finished and the call ended.

Asriel could only cry rivers after that. So many emotions at the same time were definitely difficult to assimilate.

* * *

In the royal castle, all Frisk's friends were expectantly to what Toriel call could throw them.

Upon ending the call, Toriel felt something, something that made her calm regarding that voice on the other side of the phone, something that put her more at ease with the whole situation, of course those last words were not exactly sugar and cinnamon to her ears but she felt more optimistic.

''Well? ... Wheeere is she?'' Asked Alphys.

''Snowed Inn Hotel... And she's not alone'' Toriel said as her mind speculated about the issue.

''It could be a trap, you know that right?''' Undyne said in an empathetic tone.

''Yes, I know ... But it is all we have, and besides'' Toriel thoughtfully said ''I do not think that his companion has bad intentions''

''You don't know that, for all we know, he could've got in your head and manipulate you to believe that'' Undyne said.

''I don't know, Undyne. Something tells me that this is not the case, I just fell it'' Toriel said softly.

''But you don't kno-''

''Enough, please'' Sans said, interrupting Undyne.

''This doesn't sound very good to me, either, but if we stay here thinking and throwing up excuses and speculation, I doubt we'll find a solution, and that's worse. What we have to do is take what we have and find out what we can, and also What if she's really there?'' Sans replied, somewhat annoyed by Undyne's attitude.

''... He's right'' Alphys said.

''... Yes, he is'' answered Undyne.

''Very well. Sans, Undyne come with me; Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, stay here, if this is really a trap, we can not take the risk of going all together, we will keep you informed'' Toriel said as she put her cell phone in her pocket.

''I agree, be careful'' Asgore said.

''Don't worry, we will bring back Frisk'' Undyne said as she walked towards the elevators with Toriel.

As they walked out of the throne room, Undyne said ''Well, this is gonna be a long walk, heh''

''Not on my watch'' Replied Sans, who was already in front of Toriel and Undyne. The two of them looked at each other somewhat confused and turned again to see the skeleton.

''Don't worry, just follow me... I know a shortcut'' Replied the smiling skeleton.

* * *

 _Kudos to you if you caught the Super Nerd Daniel reference on this chapter, the obvious Dreemurr Reborn-inspired soul ;) and the CinemaSins reference on the first Chapter._

 _And that's it for now, as always I would really appreciate reviews to this and again thanks to everyone who read the story. We'll see next time ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	3. Reunion

_Well, Onwards to chapter three._

 _Hope you guys like it ;)_

* * *

Asriel always saw himself as someone very emotional, that has no room for debate, he always got carried away by his emotions and his actions speak for themselves; this is the second time in the day in which his emotions trampled him mercilessly because some of the most recent events.

Talking with his mother again was very difficult for him, of course, it was through a cell phone, and she didn't even know who she was really talking to, but the emotional weight of that call was a particularly touching experience, he wanted to hug her and tell her that he'll cherish every moment with her as if it were the last.

As Flowey he couldn't care less about what happened to his mother, he didn't want compassion, he wanted to feel, and neither his mother nor his father could give that to him as flower, that led him to develop a prominent disgust towards the compassion of his parents, all he wanted was to feel, _feel_ something, _whatever_ , he tried, he tried to feel something, but it was in vain, and his parents had also failed, he saw them as useless and manipulable nuisances.

But now, with his emotions back, all that hatred he felt towards them as Flowey, was directed toward himself, he had been so cruel, manipulative and evil. He still felt that Frisk got carried away by her emotions to even compute the possibility to give her soul to him, _he_ of all creatures. Again, he accepted, and he also assumed part of the responsibility for what was happening now.

It was really heartwarming to see how Frisk really wanted him to live, she wanted him to have a second chance, maybe she had vision of him that was not entirely fitting with what he was, which only added more guilt to the little monster's mind, perhaps long ago what she said would've applied to him, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Asriel saw Frisk, still unconscious; he approached to the bed where she was, and sat beside her, he began to play with her hair, and as the time passed, he could not help but worrying about her more and more. He thought all of this was unnecessary and that he should be the one in Frisk's place, she should not be like that, none of this would have happened if he simply had refused to accept Frisk's soul. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued caressing the head of the unconscious girl. _Please... I need you back Frisk._

Frisk meanwhile was beginning to feel desperate from being trapped in a vacuum with Chara. After their last discussion neither of them crossed word with each other. Frisk knew that Chara was right, but she also knew that Chara was far from being the voice of reason they appeared to be in their discussion, since that, even though what Chara said earlier was true, that does not exclude them from their actions.

Chara was responsible for manipulating her to some extent in several actions, they showed no sign of remorse, empathy or guilt for what they had done with Asriel.

Because, far from wanting to ''liberate'' the monsters with their plan, what they most likely wanted was the LV and EXP that Asriel would obtain by killing the other six humans they needed to break the barrier, and they would gain control over Asriel's body and unleash their anger against humanity, all of that against the will of Asriel. Chara represented the other side of her coin, and they had demonstrated it very well.

 _I need to get out of here..._ Frisk thought.

''Good luck with that,'' Chara answered almost instantly.

Frisk startled and turned to Chara ''Hey, that's seriously starting to annoy me, how can you even do that?''

Chara almost felt the need to hit Frisk until something stopped them ''What part of ''we are one'' do not you understand? Huh?''' Chara said ''I can see and hear what's on your head, and vice versa''

Frisk raised an eyebrow confused ''I have not heard anything coming from you''

''I think I'll let you as a homework to figure out what that means'' Chara answered reluctantly.

''Are you telling me that you don't think?'' Asked Frisk

''If this was your final test, you failed… Hard''' Chara said mockingly

Frisk had enough, Chara clearly was not going to say anything because she could use that against them.

But what exactly could she use against them here? Neither had power there, right? As far as she knew both were stranded here until Asriel... do what exactly? Were they lying to her…? Was that it?

Thinking a little bit more about Chara's explanation, or well, the little information they gave her, there were things that did not fit, did they lied? Frisk had to find a way out, but something told her that as long as Chara doesn't cooperate, things were going to stay status quo for a while.

That only added more wood to her burning despair and she felt she was nearing a dead end, but Frisk would not give up, nuh-uh, she had worked very hard to get to save Asriel and she planned to be there to see the fruits of her work, she will not give up so easily, so the first thing she needed to do was find a way to make Chara say everything they knew.

She had to be careful because Chara could read her thoughts, so Frisk chose to ask questions to see if there were holes on Chara's answers.

That seemed like the best option to take, but she must be very careful doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile Undyne, Toriel and Sans were in the home of the skeleton brothers and should be added, in record time.

''Well'' began Undyne ''They are in the Snowed Inn huh? Then let's go'''

''Wow, you look really confident to go to a place you called a trap a few moments ago, tuna face''' Sans said in his characteristic casual tone.

''Yes, it was before you made me see that we have to see if it is one, bone-bag'' Undyne answered.

''Well, I think it is no time for name calling and discussions, let's just... Let's go and see what comes, the sooner we see what lies in the hotel, the faster we get Frisk back'' Toriel said. Certainly she did not want more stress than she already had.

''Okay'' Undyne said ''But, if Sans calls me ''tuna face'' again, I'll rip his ribcage off'' Undyne said while giving Sans a murderous glare.

''Sounds fair, let's go'' The goat replied.

''What? She can do that, what about me?'' Sans argued.

'' **I said let's go!** '' Toriel shouted, tired of the situation.

The walk to the hotel was short, upon arriving to it Toriel approached the reception, she was greeted by the sister of the owner of the shop next door; the receptionist saw the monsters, saluted them and proceeded to tell them that they were about to close. Still, Toriel asked if there was a human here.

''Brown haired girl with no facial expression, whatsoever?'' the receptionist said.

''Yes''

''Uh-huh''

''Yeah, that's the one''

''Yeah, she's here, She was brought by a little goat kid carrying her, along with my sister'' the receptionist replied.

Toriel immediately felt a shiver down her spine. _No, that voice... And now... No... It can't be, right? It could not have been..._

Upon regaining her composure, Toriel asked the receptionist ''Excuse me, can you repeat who brought her here?''

''My sister along with a little goat kid, the poor boy, according to him, he carried her from the ruins to here, he looked exhausted '' replied the clerk.

Undyne noticed that Toriel was somewhat _strange_ , so to speak, so she decided to ask where they were.

''Room 7'' replied the clerk.

''Okay, thank you, can you tell them we're coming?'' Undyne said.

''Of course, I'll do it right away''

The room phone rang and Asriel rushed to answer it '' Yes? Hello?''

''Hey kid, three monsters are looking for you down here, they told me to let you know they were going to your room''

 _That must be them._

''Well thanks for letting me know'' Asriel said.

Toriel was very nervous, she could only think of who could be that ''little goat kid'' accompanying Frisk, she was almost trembling with expectation, it made no sense to think that it was _him_ , right? he was gone long ago, but something in that voice made her seriously rethink that, she could not treat all of this as a coincidence, first the voice and now a little goat kid? She was pretty sure that this was an excessively cruel fate coincidence, but something was telling her that this was not the case.

Upon reaching room 7 and knocking the door, a child's voice answered

''It's open''

Sans opened the door and, upon entering, he saw Frisk lying in bed with half of her soul floating in her chest. In the nearby desk was the kid, who was looking at him expectantly.

Toriel froze, she could not believe what she was seeing, it was _him_ , the child she lost many years ago along with her husband, who she wept and missed dearly; and now, he was in front of her, she could not believe it, yet there he was, alive.

She slowly approached him, their eyes never breaking the gaze; upon reaching the chair where Asriel was, Toriel held his face with the delicacy of an angel and she looked deeply into his eyes; Many similar dreams Toriel had, but this time it was no dream, he was there with her, with a look that not even the purest creature could equal, his emerald eyes looking at her just like she remembered, now he was there.

Both attempted to say something, but to no avail, they could just embrace each other and burst into tears, it was too perfect; for him to be able to love again, and see her mother that meant so much, that filled him with unparalleled joy, the thing he wanted so bad, he finally got it and it was absolutely perfect, and to her recover her son and a large part of herself that she believed she lost to never have it back again, that moment was something that could not be measured in words, the moment was precious and neither of them would have it any other way, a perfect reunion between mother and son, to remember and treasure over the millennia to come.

''My child,'' Toriel said, trying to maintain her composure ''You're here… You're really here... Oh goodness… _Oh God!_ nothing is enough to tell you how much I missed you, my precious Asriel!''

Asriel could only give more strength to their embrace, not wanting to let go, and he would not this time, not today, not ever. Asriel had a hurricane of emotions inside of him; the situation could not be described as an emotional catharsis in the full sense of the word per-se, but Asriel managed to find peace like no other on that moment, all those emotions that he previously could not feel, now they flowed through him thanks to his mother and that filled him with a relief he had not felt since before being Flowey, he felt alive and safe for the first time in a long time. ''Oh mom... Thank you... for be here…'' Asriel said, still in tears ''I missed you so much'' Asriel finished, looking at his mother's eyes and with a big smile on his face.

When the Sans and Undyne reached the Snowed Inn, the least that they expected was something like this, Sans would only be lying to himself if he said that the recently witnessed scene wasn't at least, heartwarming, he just stood there watching Toriel hugging the small kid with tears and with an overflowing love and happiness, he would have shed a couple tears if he could. That scene almost made him forget about the fact that his best friend was in a bed with half of her soul, _almost ..._

Undyne always thought she was good emotional confrontation, she could manage her feelings with Alphys... Adequately, but this was on another level, she didn't even know Toriel and yet she could see that this encounter meant the world to her. Undyne could not help but shed a few tears and smile.

After the huge emotional release Asriel had just lived, he looked back at Frisk, Toriel did the same and that was when she noticed that she only had half of her soul. Sans took advantage of the situation and asked ''Well, do you have an explanation for that, kid?'' Sans Said pointing at the half-soul.

Asriel had two choices, deny or tell the truth, truthfully he wanted to deny that he knew what happened, but that's when he realized that, all he had done so far was regretting for taking wrong decisions and he saw that it was time to come clean with everybody and himself. For good.

''It's ... It's a long story, and you may not like the answer'' Asriel said somewhat serious.

''Why?'' asked Sans.

''Because I don't like the answer, either'' Finished Asriel.

* * *

 _Well I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I can only hope you also enjoyed reading it. Again I appreciate Reviews to let me see how I'm doing._

 _Thank you for reading, we'll see next time ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	4. Confession

_Alright guys, here I bring you the fourth chapter of history, being this the longest chapter so far, I must say it was also the most difficult to write, but I think it definitely went pretty decent._

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

There's a saying, ''Easier said than done''. If that phrase could be applied in a particular situation, it would be the situation that Asriel was living right now. Being honest with everyone was something that he would eventually have to do so that everyone could understand why Frisk was in that state, not to mention that Asriel could finally stop charging so much to blame with himself, because even if Sans, Undyne and his mother reacted with anger, despise, disgust or disappointment, which is what he expected, he at least could be honest with himself and it would be a little easier to take the matter to help her friend without the guilt eating him alive.

Naturally what worried him the most was telling his experience and actions as Flowey, everything he did, everything he planned to do and why he planned to do it, he knew that upon finishing his explanation, no one would take that well. But it was something he felt he had to do in order to not have even more problems.

But he was _too_ nervous, and with good reason. He had just reunited with his mother and amended a huge emotional and family crack with her, and he feared that coming clean with his past, could destroy the relationship they both re-established, that was his greatest fear and the reason why he was so nervous. Asriel Frisk turned to see again ... And that was when he realized that ... She forgave him.

After all what he did, she not only forgave him but also gave him, or rather, given as it turned out, shared her soul to see him happy, and with that she gave what he thought would be unthinkable that someone would give him; forgiveness. And if she was willing to give him forgiveness, he would ensure prove to everyone and himself that that was the right decision, or at least, he would ensure that Frisk would not regret that decision.

Sans noticed that the boy was _very_ nervous after saying that the answer to Frisk's state might not be of everyone's liking, but well, for the boy to say something like that, it was expected that he would be nervous to tell the answer. Sans wanted to know what the kid had to say for once, but he also had to be honest with himself and tell him that his reaction would not be guaranteed acceptance, and that was exactly what he did.

''Kid, let me be completely honest with you, I'll hear what you have to say. I want believe you have good intentions, but do not expect me to accept your reasons just like that... You get me?''

Toriel could feel the growing unilateral tension by Sans, and that did put her in an awkward situation because, even she had to admit that hearing your son saying ' You may not like the answer; I don't like it either ' was worrying and somewhat suspicious. All of this gave her a very familiar air, and was not a good ''familiar'''.

Asriel responded to what Sans said.

''Yes, I understand. I know I can not ask you to accept with good eyes what I'll tell you, but ... Could you at least hear everything? I know why I'm telling you this, and I think that's the only way you can understand everything and can help us find a way to help Frisk'' Asriel said as he prepared to start his story ''The only thing that ask is that you listen everything, then... I would not blame for how you react to it''

That didn't sound good, at least it's what Sans and Toriel thought. Undyne sat at the side of the bed waiting for the kid to say what he had to say, there was also a familiar feeling on her.

Toriel meanwhile was worried. Definitely what Asriel said did not sound good, and she would only be lying to herself if she thought that didn't made her doubtful and uneasy. That familiar feeling was growing even more, and she didn't liked that, but one thing was certain, she would listen to her child and she will be there for him no matter what it was. That's the right thing to do as a mother, and for Frisk.

Sans, shared some thoughts with Toriel and Undyne. On one hand he was waiting to hear what the kid had to say, and on the other hand he had suspicions that this was something much deeper and went beyond just Frisk. But Sans felt that the boy was being honest and he wanted to take off whatever he was carrying, so the skeleton replied.

''Well fair enough kid, go ahead'''

 _Well here I go_ , Asriel thought while collecting memories of all he had to tell, ''I think I should start ... with Chara''

* * *

Frisk was determined to make Chara speak once and for all. She was tired of having no idea why they brought her here, of them not helping or guiding her in this situation and of, somehow, managing to leave her with many more questions and no answers. Frisk had already guessed in advance the possibility that Chara was lying her. i.e, she found it hard to believe that Chara was being hundred percent honest if they said they didn't know why she was here, and then tell her exactly why she was there.

They told her they had no answer to why she was in that limbo but then they said 'I was the one who brought you'.

What was clear is that Chara didn't want Frisk to know their reasons for bringing her there, and that gave her two questions.

Why Chara did not want to tell her why they brought her there? And if she were to discover it, could she find a way to get out of there? And she had to find a way to make Chara answer that.

''Why don't you tell me the truth, Chara?'' Asked Frisk.

''What truth, girl? I already told you I don't know why you're here'' Chara answered.

''That wasn't what I asked you, I didn't ask you the reason why I was here…'' Frisk said, smiling of seeing that Chara was indeed hiding something.

''...'' If it were up to Chara, they would have made a reset right then and there, Frisk knew they were hiding something, and that was going to cause a lot more problems to both of them if she decides to investigate further.

''Ha, very clever girl. But I will say this once, _**cut it out**_ , because I guarantee you'll regret if you keep going'' Chara said with an expression that would scare any demon.

''You don't scare me Chara, if you wanted to do something to me something you would've done it already, you're hiding something that concerns us both, and from what I'm seeing, it's very serious. Let me cooperate, let me help you, let me do something, don't turn me away. That only brings trouble... Trust me, I know.'' Frisk said attempting to reason with Chara.

Chara would not admit it, but Frisk was right, in part. Thanks to her stubbornness, now their plans were compromised, because she always wanted all the answers. Since there was no point on keep hiding things and at this point what they needed was help.

Frisk was far from being their preference, but it was what they had, and besides, Chara knew firsthand that Frisk could be useful.

''I hate to say this, but... Fine. I'll tell you what's going on'' said Chara.

 _About time, dammit!_ Frisk thought.

''I heard that…'' Chara said looking at Frisk, frustration showed in their face.

''Anyways. Far from what you might think; my intention on separating your soul was not to kill you just because I can, I tried that because I wanted to save this timeline from further harm'' They began to explain, ''Chances are you do not know, but resetting so many times and creating this many timelines causes damage to the space-time, and this is the case. Each reset you did helped to create an anomaly big enough to destroy a timeline, now, I don't exactly know what is the anomaly, but what I know is that, even after your stubbornness, it can still be stopped'' Chara said.

''But I thought when a reset is made, everything on the timeline is erased to create a new one?'' Frisk asked.

''And tell me, what's the only thing that is not erased when a reset is made?'' Chara asked.

''…'' _Oh._

''Yeah'''

''Then I'm the one causing all this?'' Frisk asked.

''In part'' Chara said ''When a timeline is deleted, some of the information stays on the person who made the reset, that of course, causes the other timelines to react to some extent, and this is manifested by changes you made in your actions, every time you do something different than in previous timelines you increase the level of error in the current timeline'' Chara said.

''Now. Imagine the information of eighteen timelines, each more different than the other, with more changes and actions that do not match the previous temporary lines, and add an insignificant change that now all that information is fragmented into two parts, and we have a recipe for imminent disaster'' Chara said trying to give notice to Frisk about their concern.

''And how do you know all this?'' Frisk asked.

''In your last four restarts you won a lot of EXP and LV, that made me not only regain my existence but also made me part of you, but you never completed the genocide process so that I could take full possession of the timeline and your determination, so I was stuck in your head, at least until after the restart fifteen, from that point on I grew stronger and stronger thanks to all glitches in time lines'' Chara replied. ''That led me to deduce some things thanks to changes in the timelines, that something was wrong''

''Truth is, I can't guarantee one hundred percent that this is the real reason for all these errors, but you have to admit that what I told you sounds plausible, and the patterns are there'' Finished Chara.

''Well ... I guess that explains why I saw those repetitions'' Frisk said, beginning to understand a little more the situation.

Chara stopped suddenly all their mental processes. They heard that right?

''Wait, wait. What do you mean repetitions?'''

''Well that. Repetitions. Things that happened two or three times, like Déjà vus, but much more frequent''

Frisk never saw a face that reflected so much absolute panic as that face of Chara had at that moment.

Now Chara really had to think fast if they wanted to even be able of having an opportunity for impeding that this timeline collapses upon itself. They looked again at Frisk and gave her a slap with the strength of a thousand demons.

Frisk fell to the ground dazed and confused, when she could recover from that hit she looked at Chara

''Ah! what was that for?''

''For not start there, you stupid ignorant'' Chara said obviously unhappy with Frisk.

''Maybe if you had told me the problem from the beginning instead of hiding it and let it become even worse, I would have told you long before!'' Frisk said, still somewhat stunned by the blow.

''...Touchée'' Chara said.

Now that Frisk and Chara knew what was happening, it was time for them to take action to save this timeline.

* * *

Asriel told everything; from Chara, their plan and how it turned out, he told how he woke up as as Flowey, he told how he could not feel anything no matter how hard he tried, he told how he developed an aversion to everything and everyone because of that lack of feelings and compassion, he told how he manipulated and killed several times everyone he wanted only because he wanted and could do it, he told how Frisk got to the ruins and much trouble he caused her and he told why Frisk was in her current state.

He certainly said all he had to say on the matter. After saying its last word, there was absolute silence, everyone had a lot to digest.

Asriel felt horrible, remembering everything bad that he once did was something very unpleasant. He still hated himself for having made such atrocities without any reason beyond his own whims and boredom. It was very hard to see the demon that he once was as that damn flower.

That caused him regret and guilt like no other for his own actions. He would only lie if he said he did not expect someone to take take Frisk and left, leaving him alone in the room. Two tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed in silence.

Toriel was not any better, hearing her son say he did such atrocities for no apparent reason, was something that hurt her inside greatly, not to mention that, seeing her son so broken, broke her heart and worse, she again felt that familiar awful feeling, and this time she knew why.

Asgore. It was the same thing she felt when Asgore declared martial law to kill humans who fall into the underground. She was so scared and lost in that moment, she didn't wanted to lose her son a second time, but she felt so betrayed and hurt by him that she didn't know how to feel.

She turned to see Asriel and she saw that he was crying in silence, probably feeling broken and alone, and that's when something clicked in her mind.

She abandoned Asgore because she no longer recognized her husband, instead of helping and supporting him when he needed her the most, here was a similar situation.

And beyond that she realized that if she had not abandoned Asgore, perhaps things would have been different, and the suffering of both could've been much less than it was, she refused all help and support to Asgore when it was precisely that what he needed, and that was when she decided to fulfill her vow as a mother, and be there for Asriel. She was not going to let him alone, she would ensure to support him and she would help him in this situation, as she thought before hearing Asriel 'It's the right thing to do, and she would do it as a mother' and that's what she was going to do. After hearing Asriel and see what he had been through, she was definitely going to support him and she would be there for him.

Toriel approached and hugged Asriel, he was surprised at first, noticing that, she smiled and whispered ''Don't worry, my child. Mom is here for you'' her tone soft and motherly as usual. When she said that, another train of emotions rammed Asriel, he could not suppress the crying any longer and only corresponded to the embrace of her mother as he cried on her shoulder. Both felt safe, Toriel was willing to help his son, even after all he could have done, she wasn't seeing anywhere the demon Asriel said he was, what she was seeing there was his son, and his son needed help, _her help_ , and that was exactly what she would give him.

Asriel could only be grateful to have such a compassionate and caring mother like her, after all he said, after all he did to her, she still could welcome him and embrace him into her arms and tell him that she was there for him. _That_ was something that could not be described, and he loved every second of it, his mother was the balm he needed in this situation.

Sans was a complicated case, he was disgusted and shocked of everything that Asriel just said. He perfectly recalled his encounters with Flowey and boy he was relieved that didn't mentioned any of them and exposed them both, still Sans despised greatly all of Asriel's actions.

''We're leaving'' Sans said in a very unusual tone for him.

Undyne saw Sans approaching Frisk with the intention to pick her up and leave, she immediately stood in front of the skeleton. This was stunned for a moment, he looked at Undyne in disbelief as she looked him challenging.

''I don't think so'' Undyne said.

''What are you doing, pilchards?'' Didn't you hear what he said? What he did?, What he planned to do?'' Sans said.

''Of course I did... So?''

'' _SO?!_ he wanted to kill us! he wanted to kill Frisk! He **_did it_** several times! Didn't you hear it?!'' Sans screamed almost incredulous by the Undyne's reaction.

Undyne took Sans's head and turned it to face the little kid.

''Look at him'' Undyne said ''You see there the demon he told us he was? Because I don't Sans''

'' _ **He admitted having killed all the monsters! How can you defend something like that?!**_ '' Sans said the brink of hysteria.

''If he's so dangerous why he didn't kill Frisk when he had the opportunity in the ruins huh?, Not only that, I was the one who said that this was a trap and I was wrong, Frisk need our help, everyone's help and, whether you like it or not, that includes him, especially if he has a part of her soul'' Undyne said affirming her position.

''Why are you defending him?'' Asked Sans frustrated.

''Because I misjudged Frisk! I tried to kill Frisk! And she still forgave me, saved me and let me see that I was wrong about her, even when I tried to kill her. What I mean is that I understand the boy and I'm willing to give him an opportunity'' Undyne finished.

Sans had to admit when he lost, not in their distrust towards the boy, that was a separate issue, but he knew he clearly wouldn't convince Undyne that the boy could not be as good as he looks, and with Toriel also standing on Asriel's side, the battle was totally against him ''You're taking a very dangerous and impulsive way, you know it, right?''

''Sounds like something I would do, doesn't it?'' Undyne said as he turned to see Asriel ''I'd rather think that he's innocent and be wrong afterwards, than judge him guilty and then realize that my mistake is that'' _Man... That sounded better in my head._ Undyne thought.

''Well ... Thanks mom, and uh .. U-Undyne, I really appreciate you're willing to give me a chance, I'll do my best to show you that it was the right decision'' Asriel said

''It is okay, my child. I'll always be here for you'' Toriel said with a smile.

''Heh, no problem punk, I feel ya'' Undyne said with a wink and a huge smile.

Asriel looked at Sans, he was smiling as always, it's not like he could remove that face, but he knew that smile was anything but genuine in this case, however he rose from his chair and proceeded to say something

''I know you don't trust me, not that I can blame you…'' Asriel looked at the skeleton, he still had the same expression ''But at least... I hope I can change that'' Asriel said in a sincere tone.

Sans still had his doubts about the whole thing and specially for the boy, he felt an enormous distrust; something told him that at some point he was going to regret not vaporizing him here and now but, even if he would not admit it, he could not get himself to hate him, the kid actually looked sincere and something made him feel that that indeed was the case ''We'll see... Just… Make well of those opportunities, kid''' Sans said signaling Undyne and Toriel with his head.

That was good enough to Asriel, now he had to find someone who could help with the issue of Frisk.

Asriel looked at her and then looked at everyone ''Well, uh ... You know someone who can help us with Frisk?'' Asriel asked.

Undyne immediately smiled ''Yes ... I know someone''

* * *

 _Damn, I'm really torturing Asriel a lot with all those emotions right?_

 _Anyway, I think this chapter went well._ _I must say that I feel comfortable with this chapter, again, I appreciate if you leave Reviews and opinions, that helps and motivates me a lot to continue the story._

 _Thank you and see you next time ;)_

 _~ Arca9_


	5. Danger And Decisions

_What's up guys!_

 _Ok, firstly I think I should apologize for taking two weeks to make an update on this. But I had a **huge** block and I really didn't know how to put what I had planned into words until last week, and secondly, I'm translating this on my own and it's really harder than I anticipated but now that I finally managed to get both things solved I can bring you the fifth chapter of the story._

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

The present day was special. The barrier was broken, the freedom of the monsters was a fact and, henceforth, everything was going to be full of prosperity in the life of the monsters. It certainly was a day that marked history of monsters and humans. Naturally one would think that a day like this would be busy, but Sans, Undyne, Toriel and Asriel would have to wait a little longer to try to open relations with humans.

Not only because Frisk was in a coma, but also because the surprise that Asgore was about to experience seeing Asriel would be at least something to remember for quite some time.

Asriel was carrying Frisk again, her mother and Undyne insisted that they could carry her and that he should rest, but Asriel refused, for Frisk he felt responsible and guilty, after all it was because of him that she was in that state and while she stood like that, at least, he would be the one who would accompany and take care of her.

As they walked down one of the corridors near the throne, they could see that Alphys was writing furiously texting several messages on her cellphone and even from that distance they could see she was supremely stressed, so Undyne called her, immediately capturing the attention of the reptile .

''About time you guys sho-'' Alphys stopped seeing Frisk being charged by little Asriel, and began to worry more when she saw the state of Frisk's soul.

''W-What happened to Frisk?'' Alphys asked with considerable concern in her voice.

''Uh ... it is complicated'' Toriel said looking at Frisk.

''W-Well yes, b-but that does not serve me as a r-response'' Alphys said looking at Toriel.

''Frisk gave her soul to the boy, things did not go as expected and now she's like this. Can you help us?'' Sans said very casually.

Alphys looked at Sans in shock and then looked at the other three present who only nodded with what Sans said.

''B-bu-bu-but I don't understand, w-what do y-you mean wi-''

'' **Can you help us?!** '' The four said in unison.

Alphys exalted ''Ah! O-Okay fine! …'' Alphys looked at the four uncomfortably ''No''

'' _ **WHAT?!**_ '' Everyone said in disbelief.

The reptile startled even more ''Ah! seriously, d-stop that!'' Alphys said.

''Bu-but, wh-wh- **why not?!** '' Toriel said.

''I-I'm sorry, but I d-don't know what to d-do with... this situation'' said the reptile pointing with both arms to Frisk and Asriel.

''But you know everything!'' Undyne said with a very unhappy tone.

''I-I know but... but... I... I don't …''

Alphys started shaking and stopped talking, Undyne immediately noticed this and it didn't took her much to deduce why she was behaving like that.

''What's with her no-''

Undyne immediately interrupted Sans putting her arm in front of the skeleton and then she approached Alphys, she walked slowly towards where the reptile was and she hugged her and reassured her. Alphys was taken unprevented by this and Undyne only looked deep into her eyes.

''That's the Alphys I know... always surprised when I hug her''' Undyne he said with a smile on her face.

''It's n-not that!'' Alphys said ''It's just that the l-last time you h-hugged me while I was having a manic-depressive attack... I-I ended up in a trash can and jogging with Papyrus, and don't feel like doing that again…'' Alphys finished.

''But that's not why you don't want to help…''' Undyne said looking at Alphys again ''We both know what's bothering you''

Alphys looked down and nodded.

''I don't want to cause more pain... The amalgams a-are with their families, and I d-don't want to make things worse'' Alphys said with tears in her eyes ''I can't... I don't trust myself enough to help Frisk''

Alphys was silent and also was Undyne, the reptile was very overwhelmed by the amalgams stuff, and it was expected that Alphys would feel insecure when they throw that bomb with Frisk.

''I do'' Toriel said.

At that moment Sans, Undyne and Alphys looked at Toriel somewhat surprised.

''You're the one that led her here right? The one which helped her with all of her adversities... I think if anyone can help her it's you'' Toriel said.

''But that wa-'' Undyne placed her finger on Alphys's lips, she looked at Undyne and she only smiled.

''She's right you know,'' she said while hugging Alphys.

Alphys didn't know what to do, she was still feeling insecure about the amalgams and she simply wanted to turn the page and not to work anymore with souls and determination. Although she had already removed the weight of hiding the amalgams and add the bonus that the families had been taking the whole thing relatively well and they returned with their relatives, Alphys still felt guilt and regret for turning those monsters into those abominations. What she believed she was doing for a good cause and on behalf of the survival of the monsters, ended up being a real hell for the reptile.

Every day she had to flee and hide from the families and the truth, for believing that it would destroy the families, unable to imagine the pain and suffering that she had undergone these monsters for experiencing and continuing her project no matter the cost, and unable to do anything to remedy the situation. She fled for a long time and now she had the chance to stop the torture and be honest with the families, she didn't wanted to cause a tragedy again, much less harm to Frisk.

She looked at Frisk, she looked ill and needed help soon, she then saw who was holding her. Asriel. The face of the little goat practically begged her to help Frisk, then she saw Toriel, her face calm, but she still noticed a bit of the same that Asriel implied with his expression, she wished there was something that the scientist could do.

Finally she looked at Undyne, smiling and confident as always, that was something that made her regain some hope that she could help; she knew Undyne would support her unconditionally and that she would be there for her. Finally Alphys corresponded the hug and dropped a deep sigh.

Alphys thought of something that could get Frisk of that state, something very risky but she had faith and this time she has the support of everyone to do so.

 _This time I will not be a frightened puppy waiting for something_ Alphys thought, if she wanted to compensate Frisk for the dangers of Hotland fiasco this was her chance.

''Ok... there is something we can try'''

* * *

Chara and Frisk were in a difficult situation.

Chara knew that what Frisk said to them about the loops and repetitions she saw on their multiple resets meant, not just that their attempt to try to protect the timeline wouldn't have worked even without Asriel, but also meant it was too late to save the current timeline with the method they planned to use, errors were already beginning to manifest and Chara had no idea what to do, at least in the sense of trying to resolve anomalies or stop them on their own.

Frisk however, was not going to give up like that, and besides she knew someone who could help with this.

Sans.

In her fight with Sans, she realized something was very particular skeleton; he was aware of the multiple timelines and not only that but also he insinuated that he had already lived or been on several times resets with his comment ''Knowing that one day, this is going to end and replay again and again'' Now, how could he be aware of that was something beyond her knowledge, but he was definitely the one who they needed to try and stop the possible spatiotemporal cataclysm that was coming, but first they had to leave that void.

''We have to talk to Sans'' Frisk said.

''The comedian?... Well... he knows of the existence of temporary lines'' Chara said ''Let's just hope that his solutions and guides are not as hideous as his jokes''

''... Ugh, anyways, how do we get out of here?''' asked Frisk _No more sarcasms and funny answers Chara, we need to get out of here_ Frisk thought.

Chara looked at her and as they were about to say something they were interrupted by Frisk. ''You know I'm right, and I feel like you know the answer''

''Yes… I do'' Chara said ''The thing is that in order to get out of here we have to do something that could be considered stupidly dangerous, and also take the risk that the anomaly would find us''

'' _Stupidly Dangerous?_ Really? More stupid and dangerous than dividing my soul?'' Frisk said in her typical deadpan.

Chara suddenly felt something was out of place. They could sense someone besides Frisk, and that was not good.

''I would not worry about **that** '' said a voice echoing that last word on the vacuum '' **I'm going to take that weight off of you two** '' He finished the voice, angry and loud tone.

Frisk and Chara looked back and they saw it.

Whatever that thing was, it did not look friendly or harmless. What they saw was a tall figure, was taller than papyrus and shared some similarities with him like the skeleton-like appearance, but that was all they shared. The figure was mostly black, had a yellow eye and his mouth and left eye were blue, also they could see two cracks in the head located in each eye, the one on the right eye went up and the one in the left eye went down crossing with his mouth, the figure wore a red robe and a devilish smile. But the strangest thing was that his image became sometimes distorted as if it was a bad projection, or as if it were unstable.

''W-What the hell is that?'' Frisk said very scared.

''... He found us'' Chara said.

The figure smiled even more and in a surprise move immobilized Chara and Frisk. Now he had them both at his mercy, and proceeded to do what he came to do, slowly a viscous black liquid began to be molded with Frisk, she felt increasingly desperate, struggling to breathe and every time that substance rose higher and higher and she felt weaker, clouding her vision and gradually weakening her as a whole. She fell on her knees, then she fell on her arms; the more time she was there she felt like fading away.

''Yes, that's it, it'll be over soon'' said the figure.

Frisk felt weaker increasingly. She could not see anything and felt as if the substance was eating her alive while absorbing her energy.

She tried to resist, it didn't work.

She tried to scream, nothing happened.

She called for help...

But nobody came.

… _Like this, really? This is how it will end? I survived all odds and_ _ **this**_ _is what will kill me?_ Frisk thought.

''... No''

In a second Chara channeled an attack with incredible force, freeing Frisk and stunning the figure. With the little strength they had left they grabbed Frisk by her arm and threw her to what looked like a wall; at colliding with this, the wall broke and opened another void, they jumped through the crack with Frisk just before this rearmed itself.

They barely crossed through it and when the crack was closed Chara immediately fell to the ground.

Frisk immediately stood up, with all her senses on high alert, but saw that she was in an identical void than the previous one, with the difference that, whatever that figure was, was gone. Frisk proceeded to look at Chara. They looked weak and very shaken, but that was not going to save them from the bombardment of questions that frisk would threw them.

''What the hell was **that**?'' Frisk asked with a lot of nervousness and fear on her voice.

''I guess it was the anomaly you caused with the resets, I don't really know. You're welcome, by the way'' Chara said with evident weariness on their voice.

''That thing was the result of the resets? Tell me you have a plan for that, oh and thanks for getting me out of there''' Frisk said.

''Yeah, you see we'll walk with cookies to a trap that I carefully put in a-''

''You have no plan, do you?'' Frisk said.

'' **NO!** '' Chara shouted almost offended by the question.

''UGH ... Anyway ... How did you do that? How did you get us out of there?'' Asked Frisk.

''With the little EXP and LV I had left, the same applies to how we got in here'' Chara answered.

''You can open places with that?''

''EXP and LV have more uses than just destroy things, but they are better for that than for anything else, but that bastard took most of what I had, so I had to use what I had left to stun him and get us out of there'' Chara said.

''I thought that only Sans could travel that way'' Frisk said.

''In these planes is much easier to travel between places because if you don't have anywhere to go, you can stop on these voids'' Chara said ''But don't get used to it, I no longer have the ability to do that''

''…'' Frisk sighed ''Now what?'' Frisk asked frustrated.

''If it makes you feel better, I think that scientist who scammed you with the traps in Hotland seems to have found a solution to this problem'' Chara answered.

Frisk let out a sigh of relief, she was hoping that Alphys could help ''Well, Alphys is reliable, I'm sure she can help Asriel and me with this'' Frisk said and collapsed on the floor.

''By the way, how you know what they are doing?'' He asked Frisk.

''I can also see what Asriel does, but I have no influence on his mind. I guess I can only see what he because that part of your soul he has'' Chara said.

''How is... he doing?'' Frisk said softly.

''... I'm not sure, I mean... He met with Toriel and it seems that your friends are willing to help him, but he seems very concerned about you, and feels guilty about this whole thing…'' Chara finished.

Frisk just nodded and looked up, then closed his eyes. Asriel was too worried about her, and that, although it gave her a warm feeling knowing that he was taking care of her, also gave some guilt for putting Asriel in such a situation.

 _Stay well Asriel, I'll soon be with you again._

* * *

When choosing, it makes sense to take the option that benefits you the most, either to accomplish a specific goal or simple protection or survival instinct, when making a decision usually the option that is chosen will benefit you.

Asriel was not someone guided by that philosophy.

As he walked down the hall toward the throne room with Frisk still in his arms, he could not help but dive into his thoughts and think about the person who had triggered all these events.

Chara.

That name brought back many memories, and made him think about his own decisions.

He always wanted to ensure the welfare of others. When he heard Chara calling for help after falling in the underground, he went to help them.

He never imagined that the human would become his best friend, and also, they would be his doom.

Asriel was not the most sociable and outgoing child in the world although it was extremely kind, friendly, gentle and understanding. When Chara fell, he was there for them, took them home and when he agreed to stay with the Dreemurr, Asriel felt for the first time what was to have a true friend, someone to accompany him, someone who understood him and someone who liked to be with him.

Asriel did not took long to see Chara as a sibling, they both felt safe with their company, both felt their problems were not as large and they could trust each other to get out of any situation. In retrospect, Chara was given what many would consider a ticket to paradise when they found Asriel and by subsequently be embraced by the Dreemurr family.

Asriel now had a third chance to redeem himself for his mistakes, but as he examined the whole issue of Chara, a question rose in his mind.

Why? Why would Chara plan to suicide and collect six human souls if she had found an escape from the hell that they lived with the humans? Why would they plan martyring for that? Chara resented humanity, that was clear, after all they said it, but they didn't say why and something told him that if he never talked about it, was because whatever they lived was not pretty.

Asriel even after saying that Chara wasn't really the greatest person, he refused to believe that Chara just wanted revenge at all costs. He simply appreciated Chara too much and he felt much to think of the idea that they didn't appreciated him as much as he appreciated Chara.

Asriel appreciated Chara so much that, even with all that their plan implied, he accepted, he didn't wanted to disappoint the only person who came to understand and appreciate him besides his parents; the decision at the end was something that still left him with internal conflicts.

He felt guilty because thanks to what happened, it costed his and Chara's life and soul, of course, after talking with Frisk in the flower bed, he admitted that that decision was the right one in the end, but was not feeling guilty or conflicted about what happened to himself, he felt guilty for Chara, thanks to his neglect their souls were destroyed, all because refused to follow the plan.

Asriel was in a delicate situation and needed support _and_ a solution for Frisk's state. He had his mother and that made him feel good, in a few moments he would meet his father, he was anxious and expectant for that meeting.

He also wanted to meet his father and expect to have his support in this situation. Although the more Asriel thought about it, he felt that he was asking too much given everything he had done, he still could not believe the luck he had when not only his mother but also Undyne, a fully outsider to his family and his past, not only understood but also accepted him and offered their support for him.

And although Sans reacted as expected, he didn't expected that after that he hadn't acted with contempt or resentment towards him, and it was not something like that they were kept in a comfortable silence, the skeleton looked quite normal with the situation, he even kindly told him why he cared so much about Frisk.

'' _Boy, when you make a promise you have to charge with it, but with her, with this human, I didn't feel that promise like a burden, she was always strong, brave, funny and very determined, I soon began to see her not as someone whom I had to pay attention to, but as someone who simply wanted to accomplish its mission and was happy helping others... Besides when you follow someone like her for so long it is impossible not start to root for her''_

Asriel recalled those words with joy, it was good to see that Frisk was so appreciated.

Asriel was lucky, that was not discussed, but still needed to find a way to help Frisk, although Alphys looked like it was working on a solution for that, meanwhile Asriel would have to focus on being the best company for Frisk.

Finally the five monsters came to the throne room

''COME ON ASGORE! THERE MUST BE DANGER ON THE SURFACE, AT LEAST CAN I BE A TEMPORARY GUARD?'' Papyrus asked trying to convince Asgore to let him be part of the royal guard for the fifth time.

''Heh, Papyrus, seriously, I am positive about our future, I don't think we need the guard to engage with humans, and with Frisk on our side, I think we'll have a good communication with humans'' Asgore said the skeleton.

''AWW.. I WAS JUST SAYING, YOU NEVER KNO- '' Papyrus heard a few steps, he immediately turned to look at his right and saw the others who had returned with Frisk.

''OH, HELLO ASGORE CLONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SEE THAT YOU RETURNED WITH THE HUMAN AND... WHY THERE'S SMALLER CLONE OF ASGORE?'' Asked Papyrus clearly confused.

Asgore upon hearing that, immediately made a face of utter confusion.

 _What?_ Asgore thought.

''What do you mean smaller clone?'' Asked Asgore.

''I DON'T KNOW YOUR MAJESTY, HERE'S ANOTHER SMALLER CLONE OF YOURS… HOW MANY OF THOSE YOU MADE? '' Papyrus said signaling Asgore to come to the throne.

Asgore did just that. Upon arriving he saw that everyone was there, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk who was being charged by a small... goat kid.

Time stopped for Asgore, was he dreaming?

If that was the case he definitely did not want to wake up, there was his son, Asriel Dreemurr...

How? Asgore looked at Toriel, and, for the first time in a very long time she smiled _at him_ with tears in her eyes, Alphys proceeded to take Frisk, Asriel handed her carefully and he just said to the reptile ''Take care of her''

Alphys just nodded.

Asriel looked back at his father, he was still standing there looking at him.

He slowly came closer to get to where he was standing. Asgore never took off the look of his son, after a moment Asgore crouched and looked into the eyes of Asriel, and he remained like that for a while, he did not know what to think or how to react, to see his son so suddenly was something for which he definitely wasn't prepared.

Asriel however noticed the puppy eyes of his father, as if not believing what he saw, and how could he blame him, that look was very adequate with the situation, Asriel could not blame his father for reacting like that, he was also somewhat incredulous with the situation. He expected at some point to wake up as a flower again, all he had lived from the point where Frisk gave him part of her soul to the present moment was simply too good to be true.

But he wasn't going to complain right now, he simply hugged his father with all his strength and remained like that.

Asgore slowly he corresponded to the embrace.

At that moment he felt something he had not felt in a long, long time.

Peace.

Since the fateful day when he lost his entire family, he had never been in peace. Since that day he had always sought to give everyone hope, it was all he could do and he was doing well. But certainly most of those days, that philosophy was much easier said than done, he was always an internal conflict that would not leave him alone until he could free monsterkind or until some human would kill him. Whenever a human came, what he most wanted was that the human to just win and end his suffering for once.

But the case was not given. With Frisk he would never know because he did not fought her.

Every human who faced Asgore was eventually defeated, and every life that was taken was an addition to the overwhelming guilt he felt for betraying his principles to be someone peaceful and go against the war, but if that was what he needed to do for the monsters to have hope, he would give them just that. He would not take the easy route, that was the fate that he forged and he would meet this fate as he deserved.

However, with the barrier broken and his son present, he did not need to fight anymore, he could finally stop carrying that responsibility and simply guide monsters the best he could.

Asgore put his hands on the back of Asriel.

 _He is here._

Then Asgore looked into his eyes

 _It is true._

Asriel smiled.

 _ **He's with me**_ they both thought.

Asgore lifted Asriel and hugged him, he wanted to stay like this forever at last after so long, life had finally smiled again at him, by giving back what he lost so long ago, he could not thank enough for what he was living, Asgore only could enjoy the moment.

And he did.

Asriel looked back to his mother and saw her smiling with tears on her eyes. He smiled back and held out his hand inviting her to join.

She just accepted, she approached and hugged Asgore and Asriel and she finally felt that the family, _her family_ , was united again.

The three members of the Dreemurr family were finally reunited, and none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

 _Well I think that went well._

 _When I wrote this chapter it was originally split in two, in fact the Spanish version has 6 Chapters but I think making this whole stuff as one chapter works better, I hope you liked this part of the story, as always I appreciate Reviews to let me know how I'm doing and all that stuff. I'll see you next time ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	6. AN: Temporal Hiatus

Hey guys.

Firstly I would like to apologize to the ones that had been waiting for updates on this fic, but that's precisely what I wanted to talk about here, I haven't updated because... I feel uninspired, _very_ uninspired, this last few weeks have been hard and heavy for me and take this advice guys.

Listen to the people who says that college is a time-consuming living nightmare. I mean I've managed to have good results but it's still very heavy for me, although that's not the reason of why I'm not updating, it's just that I don't feel good typing 3k words on Gdocs to feel unsatisfied with what I had in the end, I feel very good with what I have published, and, not only I won't feel good with myself if I sacrifice quality for quantity, but it would also be unfair for you guys.

I'm not a known writer and this is my first fanfic, but the support on this fic has been tremendous, 12 Reviews and almost **_1300_** views, it's way higher than what I had anticipated.

Even better the support and feedback has been extremely positive and I would like to maintain and improve the quality of my work, So I'm taking a two-week (or a full month) break from this project, I think that's enough time to get me focused on my studies and maybe not stress over leaving you guys hanging with the situation of the fic, so when I get back I can continue this properly.

I'm sorry If I got your illusions up with this, but I don't like to make people wait, so at least I would like to let you know how's the creative process going and not leaving you with the doubt of ''will this guy continue the damn fic?'' 'Course I will! But I think I need a little break from this.

Thanks for reading and I wish you the best ;)

 _~Arca9_


End file.
